StargatePokemon crossover book 13
by jesusfreak182
Summary: Sg1 gate off world to a planet unknown to them. Team Rocket steals the Stargate so they must team up with Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu to be able to get home. This is part one of three. pt.2 coming eventually! lol


**Stargate SG-1**

Disclaimer: I do not own either Stargate or pokemon. If I did I would be rich and Japanese.

"Chevron 5 encoded" Sam heard over the intercom.

Daniel, Colonel Jack O'Neil, Teal'c, and Major Sam Carter were right about to be on their first mission since the Tokra, the free Jaffa nation, and they themselves freed their galaxy of the ghould. They are all part of the team of SG-1, a team of explorers from the planet earth in search of Allies and technology. They were on their way to an unknown planet in the outer limits of the galaxy.

"Chevron 6 encoded". She knew soon she would be on her way to the new planet soon!

"Chevron 7 locked". The gate opened. The marvelous water looking wormhole appeared through the silver arches of the Stargate. Sam prepared herself for the rush of the travel through time and space.

"Carter, are you ready to go" asked O'Neil "because we are not going to wait for you on the other side."

"Don't worry about me" Sam replied "I'm all set"

"That's good, so lets get a move on shall we?"

"Indeed" said Teal'c

So the stepped forward on their way through. In goes O'Neil, then Daniel, swiftly followed by Teal'c. Then she finally stepped through. She suddenly felt herself race through space and time until, within seconds, she reached the other side.

"Do you think that's a new record Daniel?" she asked "I mean, we just went 333 light-years in three seconds"

"Yeah, that could be a record" Daniel replied "I'll check when we get back"

"So let's take a look around this place." said Jack.

"Good idea, but first let me mark this clearing on the tracker so that we will always know our position relevant to the Stargate" Sam replied

They started their trek around the surrounding woodland. It was nice and sunny outside, the shade of the trees kept them cool. Teal'c didn't feel right though.

"Captain Carter" said Teal'c "is it not usual that there are no birds?"

"Your right Teal'c, I haven't heard a bird here at all" she replied.

Teal'c was right. There was no bird, or for that matter, any animal anywhere. Sam knew that was unusual. Why would there be so many trees without a single living creature living in them?

There was a rustle in the bushes.

"What was that?" O'Neil exclaimed

CHAPTER 2

"Ahh…isn't this a wonderful day Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Pika-pika-pika-pi-chu" replied Pikachu.

"I'd say!" exclaimed Brock and Misty in unison.

Our heroes, Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu were enjoying life to the fullest. After defeating the Elite Four, they had been traveling around meeting new people and seeing old friends. Ash wanted to be navigator of the group that day and somehow ended up somewhere off of all of the maps they had. As usual Ash had, gotten them lost. He decided it would be better to not tell the others though.

"Haven't we been here before?" asked Misty

"Of course not" Ash quickly replied "We can't be lost…..because I'm navigating!"

"O.K." Brock said "we believe you!"

Ash grunted as he dashed ahead to catch up with Pikachu.

"You're sure we're not lost?" asked Misty.

"Nope" replied Brock as they marched on.

At that time Ash went through a bunch of brush and landed right in front of four strangers.

Meanwhile another group is watching, and plotting. They were up in a tree watching what was going on below. Team Rocket is the foulest group of villains around, not only because they haven't showered in a few days, but because they were evil. What could they do to be so evil? Well, what could be more evil than a group of people that steal pokemon?

"What the snoodlepop was that?" exclaimed James

Lately they had been spying on an object they had found. A large archway that looked like somewhat of a doorway. It was silver with many different symbols on it. In front of it was some kind of platform with different buttons that on each had a symbol. As James spoke, one of the lights on the arch lit up. Soon one turned to two and two to three and so on until seven were lit. At that moment a blue ocean exploded out o the archway. At that point Team Rocket had their full attention on this gate. Soon after four people walked through the gate way.

"Wow, what just happened?" asked James

"I don't know, but I bet the boss would want it" exclaimed Meowth

"Your right Meowth. As soon as these people leave lets take it!" Jesse said

As soon as the people they had seen come through had left into the woods opposite of them they climbed down from their tree with their shovels and started hauling away. They finished in a matter of minutes (Team Rocket are master diggers). Minutes later they flew off with both the doorway and the pad of buttons.

CHAPTER 3

Sam looked down on the boy. He looked like he had just tripped through the brush.

"Are you o.k.?" she asked.

"Uhh…yeah, thanks" the boy replied "Ummm…..my name is Ash."

"Hi, my name is Sam, this is Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c" she pointed out to each at their name.

"Pi-pika" Pikachu ran down to get Ash

"What the heck is that?" Jack asked.

"Oh…this is my good friend Pikachu" Ash replied

"Wow, I have never seen a creature like this my entire life" Daniel said

"Ash!" Misty and Brock ran to meet him. They went through introductions again. Daniel told them all about how they got there and about the Stargate. They were astonished by the whole thing. They never knew about this Stargate thing before and that there was one on this world they resided on.

"Wow, I never even saw one of those things on our planet" Ash said truthfully. He was interested in everything on other worlds, he wanted to know more. "What is your planet like?"

"Our planet is much like this one, just without the little yellow pincushions running around!" replied O'Neil. All of them laughed. Pikachu didn't like that comment as much as O'Neil's team did.

"Pikapikapikaapipipipipipippichu" Pikachu yelled angrily. He had yellow lightning bolts rearing to attack from his cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey sparky" O'Neil barked sarcastically "I don't know where the plugs came from, but if it makes you feel better I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Pikachu accepted the apology and immediately stopped the 'cheekiness'.

"Where is this Stargate thing anyway?" Misty implied

"Over here, come with us." Sam replied

Sam pulled out her tracker device and started on the way back to the clearing where the gate was. She got close.

"It is right…..where is it!" Sam exclaimed. They looked into the clearing. There was nothing there but a big hole where the Stargate had once been.

"I can't believe this!" Daniel said in an uproar.

"temroket" Ash said under his breath. Daniel noticed.

"What did you say?" Daniel implied "do you know who took it?

"Yes. The only people I could think of….would be none other than Team Rocket!"

"Who is this 'rocket team'?" Teal'c asked.

'Who are we? Let us spell it out to you!" an ominous voice called from a tree. Everyone turned around. "To protect the world from devastation, to unite all peoples within our nation, to denounce the evils of truth and love, to extend our reach to the stars above, Jesse, James, Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light, surrender now and prepare to fight! fight! fight! Meowth that's right." They hopped out of the tree onto the ground.

"Is this supposed to be your world's greatest criminals?" Jack asked

"No, these are our world's biggest idiots!" Misty replied.

"What! I'll show you idiot! Go Arbok use poison sting attack." Jesse yelled. Psspp! Before Arbok could attack Teal'c shot him with a devastating blow from his staff weapon and killed him.

"Noooo………"Jesse yelled in monotone

"Now….where is the Stargate, or die." Teal'c yelled.

"We hid it, and you will never find it!" Jesse said crying.

"It's in the volcano twenty five miles north of here." exclaimed James.

"You idiot" Jesse said upset "you are not supposed to tell them!"

"Get out of here" Jack barked at them. He didn't mean for Teal'c to kill the giant snake thing, but he wanted them gone and he thought he was scaring Ash and them.

"Here, I will do it Pikachu use THUNDERBOLT" Ash told Pikachu.

"PIKACHUUUU!" pikachu shot a bolt of thunder at them.

"TEAM ROCKET BLASTS OFF AGAIN!!" They yelled as they flew off into the distance.

So the group was in a pickle. They have to go to the fiery volcano to retrieve the stargate and send SG-1 back to earth. What other surprises are in store for the team and friends? This is part one of a trilogy. For now this is The End. (I love reviews)


End file.
